This invention relates to dental film chip hangers and more particularly to a bouyant hanger unit for a dental film chip.
In order to reduce the cost of the equipment needed by a dentist to develop dental film chips that he has used to X-ray the mouth of a patient, the present practice is to provide a long metal hanger provided with transversely extending clips spaced along either side of the length thereof. Each clip is capable of holding a dental film chip. The metal hanger is hung by its hooked upper end above a tank of solution with the film chips immersed therein and is then manually transferred by its hooked upper end to successive tanks of solutions as needed to process the film chips.
Such a hanger unit because of its length is not only cumbersome to handle but requires deep tanks of solutions in which to immerse the dental film chips. Moreover, because of the depth of the solution required in the developer tank, the concentration of the chemicals making up the solution tends to vary at the different levels thereof with the result that the film chips held on the lower end portion of the hanger may develop differently than those held on the upper end thereof.